Anthony Stark (Ziemia-616)
Zdolności Tony jest technologicznym geniuszem potrafiącym bardzo szybko zrozumieć działanie wysoce zaawansowanej technologii. Jego umiejętności objawiły się już w młodym wieku dzięki czemu mógł ukończyć MIT w wieku 17 lat. Jego iloraz inteligencji już wcześniej przekraczający standardy wzrósł na nieludzki poziom dzięki energii emanowanej z jego reaktora. Tony potrafi wykonywać wiele zadań na raz, nawet kiedy jest zajęty trudnymi obliczeniami. Poza ojczystym Angielskim włada wieloma językami. Dzięki wieloletniej działalności firmy na rynku militaryzacji doskonale zna się na broni palnej oraz biznesie. Tony przeszedł szkolenie zwiększające jego sprawność fizyczną oraz motoryczną, w połączeniu z rozwiniętym zmysłem taktycznym czyni go trudnym przeciwnikiem. Jego nauczycielami byli Kapitan Ameryka, Black Widow, Black Panther czy Schang-Chi. Dodatkowo Tony obdarzony jest wyjątkową siłą woli, a porażki jedynie go wzmacniają. Wyposażenie Lista zbroi * Lista zbroi Iron Mana (Ziemia-616) Galeria 426b384b1cbb9f60842f681a179bcf5a.jpg 493184-iron man2 2149.jpg Iron-man marvel gallery 5c4cced10da7f.jpg Iron Man (1).jpg I.jpg Iron Man Armor MK III.jpg|klasyczna zbroja IronManMark6 01.png|w grze LEGO marvel super heroes Tonyaki.jpg 212px-Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-2.jpg Tony Stark A RDJ.jpg ZbrojaNastoletniegoTonyego.png Historia Adopcja Maria Stark miała urodzić dziecko. Okazało się, że będzie ono bardzo niskie. Howard Stark starał się rozwiązać ten problem z pomocą kosmicznej technologii. Dziecko urodziło się ciężko chore i zostało ukryte, a Starkowie zaadoptowali Tony'ego. Wczesne życie Tony uczył się w szkole z internatem. Dużo eksperymentował. W liceum wybrał kierunek fizyki i elektrotechniki. W obu dziedzinach został magistrem. Gdy miał 21 lat jego przybrani rodzice zginęli, a on odziedziczył firmę Stark Industries. Rozkręcił interes produkując broń da Wojska Stanów Zjednoczonych. Porwanie Tony wyjechał do Wietnamu (Tales of Suspense#39), by przetestować nową broń produkowaną przez Stark Industries. Wpadł w pułapkę. Odłamki z pocisku wystrzelonego przez komunistów zmierzały do jego serca. Został porwany przez oddział Wong-Chu lokalnego wataszki pracującego dla Mandaryna Wong Chu kazał mu stworzyć broń, w zamian za operację pozbycia się odłamków. Wiedząc, że to podstęp Stark się zgodził, jednak razem z współwięźniem Ho Yinsenem stworzył zbroję. Yinsen wyszedł do domyślających się porywaczy, grając na czas, gdy zbroja się ładowała. Niestety został zabity przez porywaczy. Stark stoczył pojedynek z terrorystami, a następnie uciekł do dżungli ubrany w płaszcz, tak by nikt nie widział zbroi. Tony zmodyfikował urządzenie przytrzymujące go przy życiu i zbroję. Postanowił też pokazać kostium całemu światu. Iron Man Iron Man (tak się nazwał) stawił czoło kilku złodziejom. Zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że zbroja jest niebezpieczna. Razem ze swoją narzeczoną - Joanną wybrali się na mecz tenisowy do Forest Hills. Kort został zaatakowany przez terrorystów, lecz Iron Manowi udało się uratować zgromadzonych na tym wydarzeniu ludzi. Tony postanowił wmówić wszystkim (oprócz najbliższych przyjaciół), że Iron Man to jego ochroniarz. Stark i jego przyjaciel "Happy" zakochali się w sekretarce Pepper Potts. Pepper poślubiła Hogana, choć bardziej kochała Starka. Avengers Na początku Iron Man zwalczał głównie przestępców zagrażających Stark Industries. Po ataku Crimson Dinamo zaczął zwalczać też innych. Stark starł się też po raz pierwszy ze swoim największym przeciwnikiem - Mandarynem. Zaczął również współpracować z S.H.I.E.L.D.. Został jednym z pierwszych członków Avengers. Jako Avenger, Stark stawiał czoło wielu przestępcom zagrażającym całemu światu. Przeszedł operację, przez co nie potrzebował urządzenia podtrzymującego bicia serca. Illuminati Po Wojnie Kree ze Scrullami, Tony zorganizował spotkanie z Black Boltem, Reedem Richardsem, Doctorem Strangem, Charlesem Xavierem i Namorem w Wakandzie. Stark chciał założyć grupę do kontrolowania bohaterów i niebezpieczeństw. Zespół powstał mimo nieznanej tożsamości wielu bohaterów (nazwali ją Illuminati). Alkoholizm i Nowy Iron Man W ostatnich latach największym wrogiem Tony'ego Starka jest alkoholizm. Imprezy są stałym elementem życia Starka. Gdy jego firmie, która zmieniła nazwę na Stark International groziło bankructwo i zmiana właściciela, a do tego doszły problemy osobiste, Tony zaczął nadużywać alkoholu. Kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy, Anthony wyjechał na kilka miesięcy. Spotkały go jeszcze większe kłopoty. Został oszukany. Wszystkie (z wyjątkiem jednej) zbroje Iron Mana zostały zniszczone, posiadłości sprzedane, a pieniądze na kontach zamrożone. Za całym zamieszaniem stał Obadiah Stane, który przejął Stark International i zmienił nazwę firmy na Stane International. W tym czasie przyjaciel Starka - James Rhodes wystąpił z wojska i został Iron Manem na czas problemów Tony'ego. Gdy pancerz był w jego posiadaniu, Jim Rhodes polubił bycie Iron Manem i bał się, że po powrocie Starka zostanie zmuszony do oddania go. Hełm nie był przystosowany do mózgu Rhodesa przez co były żołnierz odczuwał bóle głowy. Pod wpływem zaburzeń pracy mózgu, James czuł nienawiść do Tony'ego. Stark stworzył nową zbroję dla siebie, a starą przystosował do Rhodesa. Obydwaj byli wtedy Iron Menami. Pod wpływem sugestii dowódcy West Coast Avengers - Hawkeye'a, Stark stworzył zbroję lepszą niż pozostałe. Stane odnalazł Starka i zbombardował Circuits Maximum raniąc Rhodesa i zabijając Morley Erwin. Chcąc się zemścić Iron Man (Tony) odszukał Stane'a. Okazało się, że przeciwnik ma własną zbroję. Iron Monger stoczył pojedynek z Iron Manem. Po porażce Obadiah popełnił samobójstwo. Tony uznał, że nie jest w stanie pokonać uzależnia, tak samo jak nie może przestać być Iron Manem i wstąpił do nowego składu West Coast Avengers. Założenie Stark Enterprises Starkowi udało się odzyskać majątek, lecz nie chciał odzyskiwać Stark (Stane) International. Założył nową organizację zajmującą się technologią. Nazwał ją Stark Enterprises, a siedzibę miała w Dolinie Krzemowej w Californi. Firma szybko zajęła miejsce Stane Internatinal. Armor Wars Tony dowiedział się, że przemysłowiec Spymaster ukradł innowacyjne plany jego firmy znajdujące się w zbroi Iron Mana. Spymaster wykorzystał te plany i stał się największym biznesowym przeciwnikiem Starka i Justina Hammera, lecz ten drugi nie uważał go za przestępcę. Zbiry używali pancerzy do bitew. Zdenerwowany Stark (ponieważ jego wynalazki służyły do działalności przestępczej, a nawet do zabijania) postanowił ich powstrzymać. Wgrał wirusa do zbroi i wymazał dane o jego technologii, przez co pancerze były bezużyteczne. Podczas Armor Wars Iron Man przez przypadek zabił drugiego Titanium Mana. Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych uznał Iron Mana za przestępcę. Zmyślono historię, w której Iron Man ginie. W tym czasie Tony opracował nową, jeszcze lepszą zbroję. Gdy powrócił wmawiano wszystkim, że to inny Iron Man. Postrzelenie Była kochanka Starka Kathy Dare postrzeliła go. Tony został poważnie ranny. Jego kręgosłup został uszkodzony i Stark mógł być kaleką do końca życia (nie mógłby chodzić). Mógł za to normalnie funkcjonować w zbroi. Wyleczył go mikrochip wszczepiony do kręgosłupa. Z bio-chipem wystąpiły problemy przez co wynalazek pogorszył sytuację. W tym czasie CEO został w zastępstwo Starka - James Rhodes. Z pomocą projektu ojca i rehabilitacji, Tony wrócił do dawnej formy. Anthony został zmuszony do restrukturyzacji Stark Enterprises, z powodu narastającej konkurencji. Miał również konfrontację z dr Bannerem dotyczącą bomby gamma. Stark pokłócił się też z Rhodesem, w sprawie błędnych decyzji Jamesa jako szefa firmy Starka (takich jak sprzedaż dokumentów o broni jądrowej firmie potajemnie prowadzonej przez A.I.M.). Rhodes był zły na Starka, ponieważ ten skłamał o stanie swoich nerwów. Bohaterowie stoczyli walkę, jednak ostatecznie odbudowali przyjaźń. Frameup Pod wpływem Immortusa Tony popełnił straszne czyny i został zabity. Na Ziemi-616 zastąpiła go jego młodsza wersja z innego wymiaru. Wkrótce jednak Tony został wskrzeszony i połączony z młodszym sobą przez Franklina Richardsa. Po powrocie poddał się wyrokowi, ale został uniewinniony przez Avengers. Stark odmówił zakupu Fujikawa i otworzył nową firmę Stark Solutions. Tony musiał przebudować zbroję, ponieważ była zbyt podatna na uszkodzenia. The Sons of Yinsen skontaktowali się z swoim mentorem Iron Manem. Czująca Zbroja Miesiąc później, doszło walki z Whiplashem podczas sztormu na wysokim wybrzeżu. Kiedy Tony miał unieszkodliwić Whiplasha swoją bronią, jego zbroja zyskała własną inteligencję i uczucia. Zbroja bez pomocy Tony'ego pokonała przeciwnika a następnie zabrała go do Stark Tower. Później okazało się że wyposażenie ożyło prawdopodobnie na skutek tajnej broni Ultrona, którą kiedyś zaatakowano Tony'ego. W zbroi wzbudziło się także poczucie odpowiedzialności i nadopiekuńczość, przez co żyjąca zbroja starała się zastępować milionera we wszystkich jego misjach. Ostatecznie umysł zbroi poświęcił się aby naprawić serce Starka które ucierpiało podczas napadu. Po tych doświadczeniach, Tony doznawał coraz większego zainteresowania technologią, i zapominał o swoich najbliższych jak i Pepper. Następnie zaczął pracować w Askew Electronics, które było tylko przykrywką aby potajemnie przeprowadzać interesy z organizacją "S.K.I.N.", która oferowała mu nowe wyposażenia dla zbroi. Podczas testowego sprawdzania swoich nowych zdolności, udało mu się pokonać Shockera, Ghosta a nawet i samego Ultrona. Stark postanowił zatrzymać swoją nową zbroję na stałe, i stworzył kilka ich kopii wzmacniając tym samym wojsko. US Army postanowiło wysunąc oskarżenia w stronę Starka, twierdząc że nie dotrzymał danego im słowa, gdyż modele które dla nich tworzył nie były w pełni ukończone, a dodatkowo nie zakończył kariery Iron Mana tak jak obiecał im to podczas "Armor Wars". Później potrzebna była nowa, tajna baza obrony USA. Stark rywalizował o miano kandydata do zdobycia pozycji w centrum obrony. Następnie doszło do problemów w placówce, jednak Tony bez problemu sobie z nimi poradził i zyskał posadę. New Avengers Avengers rozebrano z powodu działań niezrównoważonej Scarlet Witch, które doprowadziły do śmierci Ant-Mana, Visiona, i Hawkeye'a. Stark był manipulowany przez Scarlet Witch. Dodatkowo, Clarence Ward użyła skradzionej zbroi, by zniszczyć prawie wszystkie płyty Stark Industries i Rumiko Fujikawy - dziewczyny Starka. W związku z tymi wydarzeniami, Stark zrezygnował z funkcji sekretarza. Sześć miesięcy później, Iron Man przybył do więzienia, aby pomóc Kapitanowi Ameryce, Luke'owi Cage'owi, Spider-Manowi, Spider-Woman, Daredevilowi i Sentry'emu. Avengers należało przywrócić. Tony był początkowo niechętny, aby stworzyć nowy zespół, ale w końcu się zgodził. Siedzibą New Avengers zostało Stark Tower Extremis Stark wrócił do pracy. Noce często spędzał w laboratorium. Został poproszony przez dawną przyjaciółkę Mayę Hansen o pomoc w projekcie nazwanym Extremis. W walce z terrorystami, Stark odniósł poważne obrażenia i musiał wyleczyć się za pomocą serum. Jego nowa zbroja stała się ściśle powiązana z Extremis. Civil War Dowiedziawszy się, że rząd planuje wprowadzić Akt rejestracji ludzi z mocami, Tony najpierw był przeciwko tej inicjatywie. Stark wynajął nawet Titanium Mana, żeby zaatakował obrady dotyczące ustawy. Jednak po zmienił zdanie co do ustawy, ponieważ doszedł do wniosku, że wiele wydarzeń z super-ludźmi wywołuje strach u normalnych ludzi. Media Pełna lista pojawień znajduje się pod tym Kategoria:Anthony_Stark_(Ziemia-616)/Pojawienia%7Clinkiem Komiksy # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Tales of Suspense #42 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Tales of Suspense #47 # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Tales of Suspense #54 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Tales of Suspense #56 # ↑ Iron Man #196 # ↑ Iron Man #317 # ↑ 7.0 7.1 Iron Man Vol 3 #42 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #59 # ↑ Avengers/Thunderbolts #4 # ↑ Contest of Champions #1 # ↑ Patsy Walker: Hellcat #1 # ↑ Avengers / Invaders #9 # ↑ Mighty Avengers #30 # ↑ 14.0 14.1 Invincible Iron Man #515 # ↑ 15.0 15.1 New Avengers Vol 3 #2 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #6 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 #10 # ↑ Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #5 # ↑ 19.0 19.1 International Iron Man #6 # ↑ International Iron Man #7 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #10-11 # ↑ 22.0 22.1 22.2 22.3 22.4 Iron Man Vol 5 #17 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #12 # ↑ 24.0 24.1 Iron Man #287 # ↑ Iron Man #285 # ↑ Iron Man #286 # ↑ Marvel Avengers: The Ultimate Character Guide #1 # ↑ 28.0 28.1 28.2 Iron Man #288 # ↑ Iron Man #28 # ↑ International Iron Man #1 # ↑ International Iron Man #2 # ↑ International Iron Man #3 # ↑ Iron Man #314 # ↑ Iron Man #318 # ↑ 35.0 35.1 35.2 Tales of Suspense #39 # ↑ Iron Man #144 # ↑ 37.0 37.1 37.2 Iron Man #244 # ↑ Nivena on ironmanarmory.com # ↑ 39.0 39.1 39.2 Tales of Suspense #45 # ↑ Tales of Suspense #57 # ↑ Tales of Suspense #91 # ↑ 42.0 42.1 42.2 42.3 Tales of Suspense #48 # ↑ Tales of Suspense #46 # ↑ Tales of Suspense #50 # ↑ Avengers #1 # ↑ 46.0 46.1 Avengers #2 # ↑ Avengers #7 # ↑ Avengers #4 # ↑ Avengers #16 # ↑ Iron Man #19 # ↑ Iron Man #50 # ↑ 52.0 52.1 52.2 New Avengers: Illuminati #1 # ↑ Early Years on ironmanarmory.com # ↑ Iron Man #173 # ↑ Iron Man #170 # ↑ Iron Man #187-188 # ↑ Iron Man #188-199 # ↑ Iron Man #193 # ↑ Iron Man #199-200 # ↑ 60.0 60.1 60.2 Iron Man #200 # ↑ Iron Man #217 # ↑ Iron Man #225 # ↑ Iron Man #228 # ↑ 64.0 64.1 Iron Man #229 # ↑ Iron Man #230 # ↑ Iron Man #231 # ↑ Iron Man #242 # ↑ Iron Man #284 # ↑ Iron Man #299-300 # ↑ Iron Man #301-306 # ↑ Iron Man #310 # ↑ War Machine #8 # ↑ Avengers #395 # ↑ Avengers Annual Vol 3 #2001 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #1 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #11 # ↑ Iron Man Annual #2000 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #15 # ↑ 79.0 79.1 Iron Man Vol 3 #48 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #30 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #50 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #53 # ↑ 83.0 83.1 Iron Man Vol 3 #55 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #73-78 # ↑ Avengers #500-503 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #87 # ↑ 87.0 87.1 Iron Man Vol 3 #89 # ↑ New Avengers #1 # ↑ New Avengers #3 # ↑ 90.0 90.1 Iron Man Vol 4 #1 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #3-4 # ↑ 92.0 92.1 92.2 92.3 92.4 Iron Man Vol 4 #5 # ↑ 93.0 93.1 93.2 93.3 Iron Man Vol 4 #6 # ↑ Amazing Spider-Man #529-531 # ↑ 95.0 95.1 Civil War #1 # ↑ 96.0 96.1 96.2 Civil War #5 # ↑ 97.0 97.1 Civil War #2 # ↑ 98.0 98.1 Civil War: Front Line #1 # ↑ 99.0 99.1 99.2 Civil War #4 # ↑ Civil War: Front Line #5 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #13 # ↑ 102.0 102.1 102.2 Iron Man Vol 4 #14 # ↑ Amazing Spider-Man #529 # ↑ Amazing Spider-Man #35 # ↑ 105.0 105.1 105.2 105.3 Civil War #7 # ↑ Captain America Vol 5 #25 # ↑ Captain America Vol 5 #33-34 # ↑ New Avengers #25 # ↑ World War Hulk #1 # ↑ World War Hulk #5 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #22 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #23 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #25 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #26 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #27-28 # ↑ Secret Invasion #1 # ↑ Secret Invasion #3 # ↑ Secret Invasion #4 # ↑ Secret Invasion #6 # ↑ Secret Invasion #7 # ↑ Secret Invasion #8 # ↑ 122.0 122.1 122.2 Invincible Iron Man #8 # ↑ Mighty Avengers #21 # ↑ Mighty Avengers #22 # ↑ Mighty Avengers #23 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #10 # ↑ Dark Avengers #1 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #11 # ↑ 129.0 129.1 Invincible Iron Man #14 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #15 # ↑ 131.0 131.1 Invincible Iron Man #18 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #19 # ↑ 133.0 133.1 Invincible Iron Man #20 # ↑ 134.0 134.1 Invincible Iron Man #21 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #24 # ↑ Siege #3 # ↑ Siege #4 # ↑ 138.0 138.1 Avengers Prime #1-5 # ↑ Avengers Vol 4 #1 # ↑ 140.0 140.1 Invincible Iron Man #25 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #26 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #27-33 # ↑ Fear Itself #5 # ↑ 144.0 144.1 Invincible Iron Man #510 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #514 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #520-521 # ↑ 147.0 147.1 Invincible Iron Man #523 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #524 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #526 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #527 # ↑ Avengers Assemble Vol 2 #8 # ↑ Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 #1 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #9-12 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #14 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #15 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #16 # ↑ Avengers & X-Men: AXIS #3 # ↑ 158.0 158.1 Avengers & X-Men: AXIS #9 # ↑ Avengers & X-Men: AXIS #4 # ↑ Superior Iron Man #4 # ↑ 161.0 161.1 161.2 Superior Iron Man #1 # ↑ Superior Iron Man #2-9 # ↑ New Avengers Vol 3 #1 # ↑ New Avengers Vol 3 #7 # ↑ Avengers Vol 5 #28 # ↑ 166.0 166.1 New Avengers Vol 3 #4 # ↑ New Avengers Vol 3 #6 # ↑ New Avengers Vol 3 #3 # ↑ 169.0 169.1 New Avengers Vol 3 #18 # ↑ Original Sin #3 # ↑ Avengers Vol 5 #29 # ↑ Avengers Vol 5 #34 # ↑ New Avengers Vol 3 #26 # ↑ Avengers Vol 5 #40 # ↑ 175.0 175.1 175.2 Avengers Vol 5 #43 # ↑ Avengers Vol 5 #44 # ↑ Secret Wars #1 # ↑ 178.0 178.1 Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 #1 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 #5 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 #6 # ↑ 181.0 181.1 International Iron Man #1-7 # ↑ Civil War II #1 # ↑ Civil War II #3 # ↑ 184.0 184.1 Original Sin #3.2 # ↑ 185.0 185.1 Iron Man #313 # ↑ 186.0 186.1 Invincible Iron Man #500.1 # ↑ Iron Man #225-232 # ↑ Civil War: The Confession #1 # ↑ 189.0 189.1 Iron Man: Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic #13 # ↑ Iron Man Annual Vol 5 #1 # ↑ Fantastic Four #542 # ↑ Avengers vs. X-Men #7 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #507 # ↑ Avengers Vol 3 #70 # ↑ Captain America Vol 6 #6 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #51 # ↑ 197.0 197.1 Iron Man Vol 5 #4 # ↑ Iron Man #325 # ↑ Iron Man #120 # ↑ 200.0 200.1 Iron Man #128 # ↑ Iron Man #169 # ↑ Iron Man #182 # ↑ Fear Itself #4 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #510-527 # ↑ New Avengers Vol 3 #23 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #4 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #521 # ↑ 208.0 208.1 208.2 Avengers & X-Men: AXIS #6 # ↑ Iron Man: The Legend (1996) # ↑ Avengers: Roll Call #1 # ↑ Operation: Galactic Storm # ↑ Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 #7 # ↑ Spider-Man Vol 2 #7 # ↑ Iron Man: Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic #7 # ↑ 215.0 215.1 Invincible Iron Man #4 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #516 # ↑ Iron Man: Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic #12 # ↑ Iron Man #125 # ↑ New Avengers: Illuminati Vol 2 #1 # ↑ Iron Man vs. Whiplash #3 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #7 # ↑ Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Annual #1 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 #8 # ↑ Iron Man #116 # ↑ New Avengers #12 # ↑ Avengers: Millennium Infinite Comic #2 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #13 # ↑ Iron Man/Thor #1 # ↑ Iron Man #168 # ↑ Iron Man #166 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #23-26 # ↑ Iron Man #192 # ↑ Iron Man #218 # ↑ Iron Man #85 # ↑ Iron Man #300 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #16 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 3 #45 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #3 # ↑ Invincible Iron Man #30 # ↑ 240.0 240.1 Iron Man Vol 5 #1 # ↑ Iron Man: Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic #9 # ↑ Avengers #500 # ↑ 243.0 243.1 243.2 243.3 Iron Man: Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic #1 # ↑ Iron Man #132 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #9 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 4 #32 # ↑ Iron Man Vol 5 #24 # ↑ Avengers vs. X-Men #2 # ↑ Avengers & X-Men: AXIS #1 # ↑ Tales of Suspense #44 # ↑ Avengers Annual Vol 3 #2000 # ↑ Eternals Vol 3 #3 # ↑ Iron Man: Legacy #7 # ↑ New Avengers Vol 2 #29 # ↑ Avengers Vol 4 #10 # ↑ "Bullpen Bulletins" (Dec. 1997 Marvel comics): "Stan's Soapbox" (column), by Stan Lee # ↑ Iron Man #243 # ↑ Avengers Vol 4 #12 # ↑ New Avengers: Illuminati Vol 2 #2 # ↑ Psych Ward: Iron Man 2.0 | Iron Man | News | Marvel.com # ↑ Patsy Walker: Hellcat #3 # ↑ Melissa Hank (April 25, 2007). Sci-fi made sexy on 'Eureka' (interview with Ed Quinn). Archived from the original on September 18, 2010. # ↑ The Forbes Fictional 15 (2013-07-31) # ↑ heroes/index 01.htm The Smartest Superheroes (2006-06-01) # ↑ Avengers: Roll Call #1 # ↑ All-New, All-Different Marvel Universe #1 Filmy * Iron Man (2008) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Avengers (2012) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) * Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów (2016) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) * Avengers: Koniec Gry (2019) Gry * MARVEL Contest of Champions Ciekawostki * Howard i Maria adoptowali Tony'ego a ich biologicznym synem jest Arno Stark. * Tony jest właścicielem strefy 51. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Stark Industries Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:A Kategoria:Illuminati Kategoria:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategoria:Damage Control Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:West Coast Avengers Kategoria:The Initiative Kategoria:Hellfire Club Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Departament Obrony Stanów Zjednoczonych Kategoria:Adoptowani Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Milionerzy Kategoria:Force Works Kategoria:Mighty Avengers Kategoria:Alkoholicy Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Ateiści Kategoria:1963 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Stan Lee/Twórca Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Dawniej martwi Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Członkowie Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Ziemia-616)